spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher Trouble! (Transcript)
(In Bikini Bottom School. SpongeBob walks in coridor with the principal) Principal: ...And we really do have nice students. Welcome! (Opens door for SpongeBob and SpongeBob walks in. Time card - "1 Hour Later". Walks with Patrick in coridor)...But we have really goofy teacher. Good luck! (whispers) you will need it! (Opens door for Patrick and Patrick walks in) Patrick: (notices that SpongeBob is teacher) Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: (don't realize who he is) Sit down, Lad Star, you're late! Patrick: But I'm your best friend, Patrick, not some kind of "Lad Star"! SpongeBob: I don't have any best friends, not to mention about friends at all. And I'm not going to call you "Patrick", because you're equal with others! And I said "Sit down, Lad Star, you're late!", so why aren't you sat down, already, huh? Patrick: Okay. (Sits downn) SpongeBob: Anyway, I was talking about... (gets hitted by paper airplane) Alright, who threw this at me?! (One of students whistles) Okay, where was I... (gets hitted by numerous of paper airplanes) Who were the ones who threw airplanes at me, huh??!! (Everybody whistles, expect of Patrick) You everybody have a detention, expect of Lad Star! (Schoolbell rings) BREAK!! (Later. Patrick walks in the coridor and the one of students stops him) Student: Why didn't you give a prank to this stupid-teacher? Patrick: Because he's my best friend! Student: You know what, if you are so obsessed with this unfact, then we're gonna give YOU pranks too! Patrick: I LOVE PRANKS! Student: I mean, BAD-pranks! Patrick: Alright9 then, I'll give a prank to this "stupid-teacher"! (SpongeBob walk into the class. Patrick runs after him and writes on the chalkboard "SpongeBob The Brainless Sponge") SpongeBob: (doesn't change a look on his face at all) You should see how big my brain is. (erases writing from the chalkboard) Student: (whispering) Psst! Better make another prank or well prank you too. Here, I'll make a distraction. (throws a paper airplane at SpongeBob's eye) SpongeBob: 'Ouch my eye! (Patrick sneaks behind SpongeBob and writes "NutHead Sponge Teacher" and quickly goes back to his seat) Okay I am getting real iritated. Who did it?! '''Principal: '''Is everything going good in here. If there is even one thing bad, your FIRED! '''SpongeBob: '''No principal, everything is going well. It is nothing I can't handle. '''Principal: '''Well very good then. If it stays good you will earn a raise. (closes door and leaves) '''SpongeBob: '''Ok now who did it, was it you Billy. '''Student: '''No it was Nat. (points at Nat Peterson) '''Nat: '''No Billy did it. (points at the student) '''SpongeBob: '''Okay since you both won't reveal then I am kickng you out. (SpongeBob kicks Nat Peterson and the student out the window) Okay now........ (3 hours later time card) and that is everything to learn about how to create a pizza and now blah blah blah (Patrick sneaks behind SpongeBob and writes "SpongeBob is a poo poo brain head") '''Patrick: '''Ha ha wait tiopenl SpongeBob sees this... (SpongeBob catches Patrick) '''SpongeBob: '''Aha, now I caught ya! (writers "SpongeBob is a Fat, Ugly, Poo Poo Head, Brainless Star Fish" and quickly changes his name to Patrick's) '''Principal: '(opens door) Mr. Geniuspants, I have the books you...... (angry by the comment on the board) SpongeBob, it seems you can't handle these students. Thus you FIRED!!!! '''Patrick: '''Serves you write Brainless Sponge (punches SpongeBob) '''SpongeBob: But it was Pat....... 'Principal: '''Begone..... (kicks SpongeBob and Patrick out) '''SpongeBob: '(SpongeBob and Patrick are walking home) Thanks alot Patrick, now I have no job! '''Patrick: '''Don't menton it buddy! (SpongeBob and Patrick and their houses) = = COMPLETE! First part written by: SpongeWriter123 Second part written by: Bigman602 Category:Sponge Genius Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SpongeWriter123 Category:Bigman602 Category:Episodes Category:2010